Violent Weather
by Amz.Idris
Summary: 'Luckily for them, their trip was extended by the horrendous storm that had drifted in so now they were all forced to stay holed up in the cabin. All, being Sam and Jack.' Sam/Jack fluff. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Wrote this on my phone so sorry for any issues you have with it. Hope you all like it and please review. This is only the start of a story so there might be three or four more chapters. Enjoy! xx**

CHAPTER 1

Sam stared through the window into the pouring rain. They had just destroyed an Asguard ship and all of the replicators on board and (much to her surprise) the General had suggested that they go off base for a few days. Something to do with always saving the world during their downtime. Luckily for them, their trip was extended by the horrendous storm that had drifted in so now they were all forced to stay holed up in the cabin. All, being Sam and Jack. Daniel was still recovering and Teal'c decided that he would go to Chulac instead of going with them.

A warm blanket was suddenly, yet gently, thrown around her shoulders by her surprisingly thoughtful CO. Over the three years that they had worked together, Sam started to trust Jack more than she thought she would after their almost arm wrestle in the briefing room. As nice and courteous as he was, Sam still didn't believe it was his side arm.

"The storm shouldn't last much longer." Jack threw more for his own benefit in an attempt to break the silence. "We'll be back to saving the world in no time."

"I don't mind the rain, the sound helps me think." Sam noted. She really did love the staccato drum beat that thudded on roof tops and pavements.

"Well, you might like it but it makes me really need the bathroom." He joked as he hobbled out of the room.

He had always made her laugh. Even some of the more controversial comments like 'I was worried you wouldn't be able to wear that sweet little tank top again.' She was sure that his comment was genuine but that part of him was buried so deep down that he would never do anything about it. Now that her scar was almost completely healed, she planned to wear that tank top again at some point just to wind him up but... That idea was off the table.

Jack walked back into the room impatiently. "How about we do something to keep us warm? I swear my ass is starting to freeze to the chair." He complained. He was good at complaining, too good.

"Like what sir?"

"Sparring, anything active. Thinking about it, sparring sounds like a good idea." He thought aloud.

"Sparring sounds good sir." Sam smiled. "I might actually stand a chance of winning. Teal'c isn't exactly the easiest person to train with."

"Great." With that, the Colonel moved the table and sofa to the edge of the room leaving a large space for them to work in.

Sam shrugged off her blanket and removed the Colonel's thick woollen jumper he had let her borrow. She was now wearing one of her old college shirts (she thought it was a little small because it barely covered her up completely) and her last surviving pair of sweat pants.  
They exchanged many punches and kicks but in the end Sam gave up, slid through his wide stance and swept his feet out from under him. The second he was on the floor Sam was straddled on top of him, holding one of his arms down with her left and had her right pressing lightly across the Colonel's throat.

'That definitely isn't his side arm.' Sam thought to herself.

Just when she thought that she had won, Jack used his free arm and hauled himself on top of her. During his swift movement Jack had pinned her arms down with his knees and Sam's top had ripped open revealing that sweet little tank top he loved. He was holding himself up with his hands that were positioned on either side of her head, their lips only inches away from each other.  
After seconds that seemed to drag into hours, Jack helped Sam to her feet so that she could remove the remains of her top. She saw his eyes drift to her stomach where she still had a long pink mark, luckily it followed the natural line her muscle had etched into her skin but she knew he could see it.  
Jack moved slowly toward Sam before his hand was tracing the scar on her bare skin. As soon as he touched her she felt the hairs raise on her arms. His touch was light, tender and slowly traced up her side until it reached her cheek. The rain had stopped and all they could hear was the pounding their hearts were making in perfect time.

Sam's mind was filled with the light scent of his aftershave. It got stronger and stronger as he leaned ever closer until their lips were crashed together in a deep, passionate kiss. They broke away minutes later staring into each other's eyes, grinning from ear to ear.  
In between a series of short chaste kisses Jack grinned "I really do love that tank top."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- chapter 2 already, the next few chapters definitely won't come as quickly but it will be awesome. Enjoy xx**

CHAPTER 2

Jack had been standing outside of the General's office with his hand ready to knock the door for ten minutes and he still didn't think that he could bring himself to do it. As much as he wanted to, and as much as he knew that this was the only way, he just couldn't do it. Suddenly he found himself knocking on the General's office door. He knocked three times and right on beat the General's voice echoed through the door. "Enter."

Jack took a deep breath and twisted the door knob; soon he was pushing the door open. He stood in front of the General's desk, waiting for him to finish his call. He put the phone down and looked up at Jack speculatively. "What can I do for you Colonel?"

"Well sir..." He started before taking a deep breath. "I would like a transfer off SG1." The General opened his mouth to start speaking until the Colonel cut him off. "With all due respect sir, I would like to do this because of, personal, reasons."

Just then there was a knock at the door and the figure of Major Samantha Carter filled the opening, she was carrying a rather large file that made the Colonel wince at the thought of how long it would take to write something that long.

"Would you be able to come back later please Major? The Colonel and I were just in the middle of something." The General asked as he gained his composure.

"General, if you don't mind I think that it would be better if she stayed." He asked with a silent plea echoing from the look on his face.

"Very well, both of you take a seat." The General gave up. "Start from the beginning."

"I would like a transfer off of SG1 because of Major Carter."

"Colonel, what problem could you possibly have with Major Carter?" The General voiced for the Major as she was completely and utterly speechless.

"The regulations, sir." He said bluntly before he elaborated. "I want a transfer so that there won't be any regulations standing in between the Major and I."

"Unfortunately Colonel, I don't know if we can risk you leaving SG1." The General broke to him slowly.

"Then I'll retire." He said bluntly. "I have spent three years trying to think up a way for us to get around regulation; these are the only two options." He said staring at the Major with a look of complete resignation.

"Major, what do you have to say about this?" The General asked whilst the two junior officers gazed into each other's eyes.

"Do you really need to ask?" She said, not breaking eye contact with the Colonel.

The General took a deep breath and observed the two officers in front of him. They deserved happiness and this might be the only way he could give that to them. "I will have to make a few calls before I know for definite." He said as calmly as possible. "But I expect your relationship to stay as a professional one until I know." He warned when he saw their wide smiles.

"Yes, sir." Jack and Sam both confirmed as they broke eye contact. They were still both lightly smiling.

"What will happen to SG1 if the Colonel is transferred?" Sam asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as I can. Dismissed." The General finalised. They both walked out of the General's office with grins on their faces.

THE NEXT DAY…

Sam had just gotten back from fixing the almost explosion in Dr Lee's lab to see that her desk contained a brown envelope hiding a memo from General Hammond. She picked up the envelope with reluctance, barely noticing the memo. She opened the letter and made a mental note to read whatever else was on her desk. As she scanned the page she picked out several words.

"Colonel O'Neill's transfer… you will command SG1… promotion to Lieutenant Colonel…" Sam suddenly stopped reading, her eyes glued to the next sentence. "No longer in his chain of Command." A large grin swept across her face. She stopped herself from running straight to the Colonel and remembered the memo. "Pick your new team member next week."

With that she ran through the halls until she reached the Colonel's office. She knocked on the door as calmly and collectively as she could. "Come in." A gruff and tired voice rang through the door. She pushed the door open and she saw him lighten up when he noticed who was at the door. He too had a brown envelope.

"So, you got your re-assignment?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She replied beaming one of her brightest smiles at him. "I am reviewing new team members next week and was wondering if you had any suggestions."

"This one's all on you Major, it's a nightmare doing stuff like that." He both grumbled and laughed. "No, you're now Lieutenant Colonel aren't you."

"Just found out." She smiled. "Speaking of finding out, when are we going to tell Daniel and Teal'c?"

"How about right now?" He beamed as they left his office. They would their way through the halls as usual until they got to Daniel's office. They saw him leaning on the worktop sound asleep. "Daniel!" Jack yelled.

Daniel sat up with a start (and a piece of paper stuck to his face which he immediately removed). "Oh, hey guys. I'd come in last night for a… reference." He yawned. "What's going on?"

"I got a transfer off SG1." He said bluntly while he took in the sight of Daniel's chin dropping to the floor… and then some.

"What! Why?" Daniel stammered. "What's going to happen to SG1?" He was in full panic mode until he saw the memo that he had fallen asleep on (and removed from his face). "Oh." He huffed disappointedly.

"I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now Daniel, I'm going to be commanding SG1." Sam said in her are-you-really-that-much-of-an-idiot voice. "Oh, oh yeah. But why is SG1 splitting up in the first place?"

Sam looked up at Jack with a playful smile that Daniel wouldn't be able to notice. "Should we tell him or shall we make him squirm?" She whispered.

"Oh, definitely make him squirm." He whispered back with that mischievous smile she loved.  
"Oh, you don't need to know." Jack said to him as nonchalantly as he possibly could. "Just the usual you know, dying of an alien disease."

"You're joking. I can see it in your eyes." Daniel shot. "If this is the right reason I'm going to feel so smug." He laughed. "Oh, I've been on active duty for a day and I'm already sharp as ever!"

"What exactly do you think it is Daniel?" Sam asked with a light smirk.

"You and Sam..." She smiled at them with knowing eyes. "At your cabin... All alone." He raised an eye brow at Jack and barely managed to stifle his rather loud laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Hope you don't mind this link to seasons 9 and 10. If you haven't watched them then there's going to be some minor confusion and don't read the rest of this paragraph. Mitchell had an accident during the war in Antarctica and that was why he went through therapy and was drafted into the SGC, I promise that I checked all of my information before I wrote this chapter!**

**Please enjoy this chapter and tell me your thoughts.**

CHAPTER 3

Sam sat with her legs draped across Jack's. They were both sat on the one end of the sofa, Sam extending her bare legs into the empty space. Jack loved seeing her like that, shorts and his college top. It was too big for her but fitted so well. She had maybe ten files in her arms of 'suitable replacements' for Jack. Obviously it was going to take someone absolutely amazing to do that but she had her hopes up, just.

Jack had been tracing his finger along her thigh in a small rhythmic pattern that seemed to calm her down. He loved her skin, it was so unlike his, he was rough and un-tamed but she was smooth and soft and light.

Sam looked through file after file, Jack watching her face lose confidence as she shut the files over and over again. Soon there was a mess of files on the floor and Sam was debating between two files. One of them with so much experience and the other with so much promise.

He first was a Lieutenant James Grogan; Graduated from the academy last year, had gone through all the training imaginable and had been a test pilot since the end of his training. There was not much to say about him other than he was going to be a great officer one day.

The second, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell; Flew over 150 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf war and shot down more enemy migs than the rest of his division had combined. He was one of the greatest pilots his commander had seen.

The decision had to be made and Sam really didn't want to be the person that had to make it.  
"Who've you got there?" Jack asked when he saw her dilemma, kissing the spot on her leg he had been tracing. She passed him the reports and he scanned them wordlessly. "What does your gut tell you?"

"To go with Mitchell but my head is telling me to choose Grogan." She moaned before being silenced with a kiss.

"Has your gut instinct ever been wrong?"

"No, but..."

"Has your gut instinct ever been wrong? No, go with your gut. It never let me down during my black ops years and yours hasn't let you down so far." He rested his forehead against hers. "Stick with your instincts." He silenced her once again with a kiss.

"I have to be back on base in an hour." She said with a frown mirroring Jack's. "That's when I have to give my decision to General Hammond so... I'll see you tonight unless dr Lee hasn't broken another generator."

"I live half an hour from base." Jack smiled to her.

"And I need to get dressed." She warned. "I think that turning up to base wearing this" she said indicating her current clothing "wouldn't be the best idea."

"We wouldn't want all of the guys passing out from excitement." Jack said with his cheekiest grin as he watched her retreating six.

He sat in the chair looking at the spot next to him that had already conformed to Sam's shape over the past five days. It was so honestly her, just like he'd left his mark on the other end of the chair. Already that had started to fade, it was like it was kicking Jack in the ass for all the time he spent complaining and moaning in that same spot.

Just then Sam walked in wearing the Jeans and leather biker's jacket that she had worn the night before. She returned the files into the cardboard box that she had carried them in, placing the file she had chosen on the very top. Jack stopped her from picking up her bike's keys and took the box from her hands.

"How are you going to get these to base on your bike?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"There's a storage box under the seat." She said with an obvious look spreading into a smile. "Where do you think I put the helmet?"

"I knew that." He defended himself as she took the box from him swiping up the keys at the same time. "Don't let Dr Lee blow up the mountain until you've left." He joked before placing a kiss on her lips.

"See you tonight Jack." Sam smiled to him before leaving for the mountain.

He liked how easily she had taken to calling him Jack. He had always called her Sam in his head but he had never thought of her calling him Jack other than in the furthest corners of his mind. But there she was, she'd only had one slip up in the early hours of the morning. She was having another nightmare and he'd woken her up, trying to make sure she was alright. It always made him laugh how she had sometimes gone to such efforts to call him 'sir'; it shouldn't have surprised him how readily she took to calling him Jack. He liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Once again written on my phone so don't hate on me for any mistakes. Enjoy :D**

CHAPTER 4

Sam and Jack had both driven up from his house in their dress blues for the ceremony, if you could call it that. Whatever the hell it was they both thought that they sucked. Obviously they liked some of the reasons for them but the worst part was the dress blues, maybe three of the people there didn't have to wear then and one was Sam's very own father! As much as she loved him, today was the one day she didn't want him to be on earth. Who knew what he was going to do to the Colonel when he found out the reason for his transfer? Hopefully Selmac would take control before he got too violent. Hopefully.

Despite all of her fear, today would be added to one of the best days of her life. She had Jack by her side and nothing was going to take that away. Especially now that the regulations weren't going to be an issue. Technically, over the last two weeks they had broken the fraternisation regulations but they didn't care.

It was time, they were stood at their place at the bottom of the ramp with the rest of SG1 at their side. Sam was a little unsure of what the rest of the personnel might think, two promotions in 14 months, it was VERY unusual but the order had come straight from the White House. The General walked through the assembled crowd and up the ramp to the pedestal.

"It is my pleasure to announce that Major Samantha Carter, by order of the President, be promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel in honour of the sacrifices she, and her team, have made over the past four years under my command." The General announced in his usual, controlled manner. Sam took her place on the ramp for the General to change her maple leaves to the silver oaks. "Please repeat after me Colonel..." The General started as they carried out the oath. Once it was done, he allowed Sam to take her place just behind him.

"I must also make you aware of the changes that will come as an effect of the Lieutenant Colonel's promotion. Colonel Jack O'Neill is being transferred off of SG1 to lead SG5. Lieutenant Colonel Carter will be taking his place as commander of SG1 and Colonel Dixon will be taking the place of base second in command." A silent ripple of shock flooded across the crowd as they attempted to keep their composure. "In light of this, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell will be joining SG1 as of 0900 hours tomorrow." The General said briefly. "Dismissed."

He walked back out of the room after briefly congratulating Sam with a loose hand shake. Many people offered her their congratulations before leaving SG1, Jack and Jacob at the bottom of the ramp. Jacob was the first to hug her tightly.

"Congratulations Sammy." He smiled once he had finally released her. "I am so proud of you."

Just then Selmac took over the conversation. "The Tok'ra high council also offer their congratulations."

"Thanks Dad, Selmac. It's great that you could make it." She smiled to them as they bowed their head.

"Now, not to put a downer on things, but why are you now on SG5 Jack?" Jacob asked scepticaly. "I thought you loved being on SG1?"

"I did but there was a slight complication..." Jack half explained in hope to avoid being seriously injured by the older man.

"What happened? Can't we do anything?"

"Dad, Jack requested the transfer." Sam explained for him. She hoped that Jacob would notice lack of 'sir' or 'colonel' in her sentence.

"Well, I have mixed feelings about that considering Sam just called you 'Jack'." Jacob said vaguely. It was like he didn't want it to be real. He bowed his head and let Selmac take over, he really didn't want to go into that.

"I believe that Jacob is trying to ask if both you and Samantha are in an intimate relationship?" Selmac said bluntly to Jack. "I believe your people would refer to it as 'dating'."

"Well..." They both tried to avoid.

"In a way, you could kind of say that Sam and I have taken further steps in our personal lives." Jack said with an almost guilty look on his face.

"What?" Jacob said with an eyebrow raised.

Before he could say anything else however, Jack had already interrupted with "Who wants cake? My place. Twenty minutes." He said before vacating the room.

Sam followed quickly behind him, catching his hand once she had caught up with him. "You weren't going to leave me alone with him were you?" She speculated with a grin. "He would have killed me just as much as he would have killed you."

"Oh, I just didn't want to have to drive him." He reassured her as they stood waiting for the elevator.

The elevator door slid open and they stepped in just as running footsteps caught up with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Sorry this is super late, I've been writing on my brand new tablet (whoop whoop) and haven't been able to get to my computer to upload this to Fan Fiction. I don't mean to leave you hanging like this but I'm in the middle of exams so I have little time to write, not to mention the writer's block I've had (he refuses to wake up, just as stubborn as me. I think that I may have overworked him recently. *He needs a name otherwise I am calling my muse he*). Just the joys of Year 11 (that's 10th Grade or 'Sophomores'? as the US call it), only three exams to go and they're all science! Fan Fiction is the only thing that keeps me sane! **

**Vinividivinc's Absence of Malice story has me on the edge of my seat, or bed (because I'm lazy like that!) and I can't wait for the next update but like me, they sometimes leave it a little longer than they plan. Still, great Author.**

**Two last things before I bother you at the end of this chapter;  
1) I am available to beta for you as long as you don't mind waiting a week for the story back  
2) I want to write a joint FanFic with someone so let me know if you want to!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5

Daniel sat in the back of Jack's truck while Sam and Jack quietly muttered to eachother, hoping that Daniel wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying. In his attempt to avoid doing just that it just made him want to listen more.

"Jack, how are we going to tell him without getting either of us killed?" Sam asked in a hushed whisper. "You know my dad well enough now that he would take apart heaven and earth to keep me safe and _single!_" Sam's brow was creased in concern and also to the apparent lack of concern that Jack seemed to be showing.

Jack bit his lip as he thought about what she had said. She was right about her dad being over protective but Jack wasn't sure that he wanted to see the full extent of it or not. "Sam, he needs to find out at some point. Why can't that point be over cake at my place in half an hour?"

Sam relaxed a little as she sighed. "I know, but I don't want you to get hurt. One of my first boyfriends was dragged out of the house by his collar and thrown off the porch, straight into the rose bushes Mark and I had planted."

"I don't think that I needed to know that, thanks Sam." Jack said hesitantly. "I think I can survive a little beating from your dad." He said as confidently as he could. "Anyway," he shrugged "Selmac will keep an eye on him."

"I hope that you're right." Sam resigned before giving him a light kiss and walking round to the passenger side of the SUV. Just as she did so, Jacob walked up to the truck and said a thank you through slightly gritted teeth before climbing in next to Daniel.

"Isn't Teal'c coming?" Daniel asked when he noticed the lack of their jaffa team mate.

"Sorry but no Daniel," Jacob said, trying to find something to take his thoughts off of what had happened in the 'gate room. "He said that he was going to see Rayak this afternoon."

"Oh." Daniel said a little disappointed. He took to staring out of the windscreen as trees blurred past them on their descent from the mountain. The silence in the car was extremely uncomfortable for Daniel. He knew that Selmac and Jacob would be talking and Sam and Jack were having one of their silent conversations. That left Daniel in an extremely long and uncomfortable journey. Time passed so slowly for him that he wondered, on more than one occasion, if the SGC had gated to another planet being sucked in by a black hole. Finally, they pulled up to Jack's house and Daniel internally breathed a sigh of relief.

They all, still silently, got out of the car and made their way to the front door. Daniel noted that Sam had been truthful when she said that her car was at Jack's house. Upon reflection, Sam realised it wasn't the best thing to have done because, even if she and Jack weren't sleeping together, it would certainly look like they were.

Jack was the first one to speak once they had all trudged through his front door. "Does anyone want anything to drink?" He suggested. 'Great icebreaker.'

Daniel was first to take up the offer. "I'll have a beer thanks."

"Can I have some coffee please?" Sam smiled. Jacob narrowed his eyes at his daughter's sudden change in character.

"Jake?" Jack prompted.

"Oh, Selmac and I'll have some water thanks." He said as civilly as he could manage. After Jack left the living room Jacob turned to Sam with an almost deep seated hatred in his eyes. "Sammie, would you like to start from the beginning?"

She sighed and took her usual seat on the end of the sofa. "I don't think that you want to know dad." She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "It started on our last leave; Jack and I were up at his cabin..."

"You were in the middle of nowhere alone with your CO?" Jacob roared. He had gone bright red and was almost gulping in air. Jack walked in with Daniel's beer and Jacob's glass of water which almost immediately shattered on the floor leaving a large, foul smelling puddle on the floor. "And you! You thought that it was a good idea?" Jacob bellowed. "I thought that you two were smarter than that! And what exactly were you doing Daniel?" Luckily, in that instant Selmac had gained control of Jacob's body and immediately apologized for his behavior.

"Thanks, after what Sam told me I'd thought that I was about to be killed." Jack breathed in his sigh of relief. He slowly walked over to Sam and enveloped her shaking form in his arms. "Sam, you still have some clothes here, why don't you go change?" Jack whispered. She simply nodded and left the room.

"So, I think we're all wondering what exactly is going on with you and Sam." Daniel eased, raising an eyebrow.

"I too am most curious about your relationship with Samantha." Selmac confirmed. "Jacob however, is unsure of his interest in your development with his daughter."

"He doesn't have to listen if you stay in control." Jack shrugged before letting out a deep breath. "Like Sam had started, we were at the cabin..." Jack had explained everything of that night and the day after when they had finally gotten home. "Selmac don't let Jake hit me." He reminded before Jacob took control of his body again.

"He promises that he won't and if he does I can take control." Selmac reassured before bowing his head. Jacob's manerisms immediately started to show as he composed himself. In that moment, Sam had walked back in and stiffened slightly at the four eyes that looked up at her in shock.

"What?" Sam asked looking down at her jeans, checking that they weren't the shorts she saved especially for Jack. "I'm not wearing anything revealing or inappropriate." She checked quietly. "Okay, what did I do?" She asked as six eyes followed her across the room to sit next to Jack in their seats on the sofa.

"You broke a few regulations Sammie." Jacob almost patronized. "You know that you have to follow them." He said as 'father-to-daughterly' as he could.

"Dad, we told General Hammond and you know that Jack transferred, we didn't actually do anything court martial-able." She said even more condescendingly.

"Whoa there. Put away the claws." Jack joked just as a roaring barrel of thunder echoed into the room. Jack started counting under his breath.

"Jack, that was a little immature don't" the thunder clapped again "you think?"

"That heart storm is almost six kilometers away, we're in for a rough night." He said just seconds before the wind violently blew and the rain pounded against the window. "So, who's taking the couch?"

Daniel looked across all of the faces and chimed in. "I'll take the sofa and a beer."

**AN again - I need some inspiration for a Sam/Jack spin off from one of my other stories A New Voice so please read it (or if you have, I love you) and let me know if you can point out three or four chapters where I can tag on some Sam/Jack ship. As you will know (if you have read any of my other stories) Sam/Jack is my OTP and must either have Cannon or Angst free of Pete 'the filth' Shanahan as I like to call him. Please comment or PM me for any of my three requests. (THREE!? I might be getting a little greedy but hey, anything to kick the muse back into life. Oh, that's four because he needs a name!)**


End file.
